Carolyn Blake Sinnett
Carolyn Blake Sinnett is the head of the Sinnett family and is most widely known as "The Wretched and Divine of England". About the Character Physical Description Carolyn is 16 (turns 17 later in her story), and she is 5'3" tall. She has pale skin, shoulder-length wavy dusty brown hair with a right side part, and dark moonstone-colored eyes. She usually paints black kohl in long, eyelash-like designs around them to give them more intensity. Her contract mark is located on her lower stomach, right above her womb. Personality Carolyn can typically be very cold and haunting, due to all that she's been through. It doesn't take much to get her angry, and when she does, she's been known to lash out physically at the person who makes her so. She feels the need for revenge on the people who murdered her parents and kidnapped her little sister. However, deep underneath that cold, dark exterior, Carolyn does still have a gentle side; a beautiful song can bring a smile to her face or a tear to her eye, she has a weakness for young children, as they remind her of her sister, and she feels especially calm when close to nature. She likes to sew and draw in her spare time. She loves wisteria flowers, fresh fallen snow (and winter in general), and music. She has an irrational fear of spiders, something that Alois Trancy has taken advantage of on one occasion when they were in each other's company. She also dislikes overly annoying people, abuse (especially towards children), being judged by appearance, and talking about her past. History Carolyn is the eldest of two daughters in her family, born January 1, 1872. Her younger sister's name is Chastity Gwendolen Sinnett. The Earl James Sinnett and his wife Samantha were their parents. They were once a happy family; James and Samantha were both teachers of music and were both musically talented themselves. James played violin, Samantha piano. Secretly, James was a guardian of the London underworld, much like Vincent Phantomhive, known as "The Queen's Mystic". Everything in Carolyn's happy life came crashing down on July 17, 1885 when, under mysterious circumstances, the Sinnett estate was set on fire. The Earl and Countess Sinnett perished in the flames. Carolyn and Chastity managed to get out in time, but as they were running away, someone suddenly grabbed Chastity by the arm. Carolyn, who was holding onto her sister's hand, tried to pull her away from their pursuer, but the man was much stronger than her, and eventually Carolyn felt Chastity's hand slip out of her grip. Chastity shouted at Carolyn, telling her to run. Carolyn hesitated, not wanting to leave her sister behind, but eventually she fled, too scared to look back. After the fire, Carolyn wandered aimlessly around the countryside and into the London area for about three days. During this time, she kept having a recurring dream whenever she slept; she would be running through a desert, being chased by a mysterious shadowy cloaked figure, and every time, the figure would corner her, despite her struggles to escape, and murder her and then disappear in a puff of smoke; that would be when she awoke. Eventually, she ended up in the infamous East End of London. One night, she was attacked by a trio of London muggers, who stripped her, beat her senseless, and molested her. Through the whole ordeal, she tried hard not to cry out in pain, but when one of them plunged a knife through her womb, she suddenly screamed, "I lost it all! Who can save me now?!" The muggers were startled and rather bewildered by Carolyn's strange cry. She continued in a soft, barely audible voice, mostly to herself, "Look at me. Carolyn Blake Sinnett, eldest daughter of James and Samantha, has been brought down to this state. I have only one pitch-black wish--" Before she could finish, a smooth, deep, almost seductive male voice began to speak to her. He teasingly asked how such a lovely girl could be so broken, and that he found it odd that she desired to make a contract with him. Carolyn looked around for the source of the voice, and spotted a dark gray alley cat sitting atop a small pile of wooden crates, staring intently down at her with its shockingly icy blue eyes. She addressed the voice, asking what it meant by 'a contract'. The voice, which was indeed coming from the cat, revealed that he was in fact a demon, and that he knew of her misfortunes. He said that he knew she wanted revenge on the secret society that destroyed her home and killed her parents and that she wanted to rescue her sister. Carolyn confirmed that was indeed her wish. He told her that in order for the contract to be formed, she would have to give him something in return; namely her soul. Carolyn told him that in return for the fulfillment of her wishes, she would allow him to take her soul and also let him take her maidenhood. The demon then asked if that was her final decision and reminded her that by doing so, the gates of Heaven would be forever out of her reach. Carolyn retorted that she had never really had a strong faith in anything. Suddenly, the cat disappeared in a puff of smoke, and standing in its place was a young man with shoulder length black hair, his bangs slicked back to the right side of his head out of his face and the rest hanging loose. He had the same icy blue eyes the cat had had, and he was dressed all in black. With agility unlike any other, the man jumped from his perch, and landing in front of the three muggers, he began to kill them one by one, all by clinching his hands into fists. As soon as the last one fell dead to the ground, the demon made his way over to Carolyn. The wound on her stomach was still bleeding, and she just wanted this to be over with. The demon asked once more if it was her final decision, and she replied firmly that it was and ordered him to seal the deal. Without further ado, the demon raised his right hand, and using his powers, he stopped the bleeding and pressed his hand over the wound. There was a sharp burning pain that surge through Carolyn's body as the demon inflicted his contract mark on her stomach above her womb. Carolyn named the demon Andrew Baines; Andrew because it means "strong", and Baines being her mother's maiden name. Andrew then became her new butler. Relationships Family James and Samantha Sinnett perished in the fire at their mansion. Her younger sister Chastity was kidnapped by a (as of right now) unknown secret society. Friends Carolyn has made several close friends among the many other teens who have been hurt in similar ways as her: *Sarah: A small 15-year-old girl with an unnerving doll-like appearance, Sarah really isn't like any other girl you'll ever meet. Having lived in the East End almost all her life, she lives by her own rules and makes them up as she goes along. She is a loner, but not really because she doesn't like people; it's because she just doesn't relate to them. She's probably more than a little odd, but that suits her just fine. Really, the only best friends she had growing up was her little sister Love, their pet cat Mao, and their mother. *Reginald "Rex": This is one kid you don't want to mess with. Born into a middle-class family, he is a loud and rowdy 17-year-old boy with a itchy trigger finger. He and his identical twin brother Ronald, or Ronnie, were always causing mischief as children. *Ella: Probably the most well-off friend of Carolyn, and the oldest, 19-year old Ella is the eldest child of a well reknown stage actress. Her younger brother's name is Joseph. Carolyn is also very close friends with another young noblewoman named Moona Dusk Sapphire, one of the last of the Sapphire clan. In a way, Carolyn is slightly envious of Moona because she still has her two brothers, Scout (her younger brother) and Thunderheart (her elder brother). Enemies Her only enemy is the secret society who destroyed her home, killed her parents, and kidnapped Chastity. Romance Carolyn doesn't have a crush on anyone; she doesn't want any relationships deeper than friendships, because she feels they will distract her from her goals. However, because of the contract they formed, Carolyn is especially close to her butler Andrew. Clothing Carolyn's most common outfit is a black and purplish shin-length dress with puffed shoulders, long sleeves, and a lace insert at the neckline; there's a hole torn in her dress, right where her contract mark is. Instead of a corset, she typically wears leather belts to cinch in her waist, as well as hide her contract mark on her abdomen. She pairs the dress with a wide-brimmed black hat adorned with black feathers and carved white skull beads, and laced up black leather boots. Her hat also features a long black veil that hangs over her right eye. Her only piece of jewelry is a black-and-purple heart pendant on a gun metal chain around her neck (her sister has a similar one, only silver, pink and red). Other facts Ever since she escaped from the fire, Carolyn has had strange, often recurring dreams; from what she can pull from them, they seem to be giving her clues to where Chastity is and to the identity of the secret society who kidnapped her. Quotes "Andrew, I order you - fulfill my wishes. You must help me stitch these wounds." ''- Carolyn to Andrew at the ruins of her home, sortly after their contract was made ''"It would seem you and I are of the same ilk, Phantomhive." - Carolyn to Ciel after learning about his past "Keep that spider of a butler away from me, Trancy!" - Carolyn to Alois after he used Claude in spider form to scare her "So pure and white. Sparkling and unscathed by the footprints of careless people. Like the purest virgin girl." - Carolyn's description of fresh fallen snow; secretly alluding to her sister "I ''will find you, Chastity. You may be thousands of miles away from me by now, but I will never give in and never back down. I'll never let them seal your coffin."'' - Carolyn's promise Gallery Her Butler - Bound.jpg|Carolyn and her butler Andrew Baines Carolyn and Chastity.png|Carolyn (left) and Chastity (right) Profile picture © erondagirl on DeviantART